the_council_of_thirteenfandomcom-20200215-history
Breland
Capital: Wroat Population: 3,700,000 (44% humans, 14% gnomes, 10% half-elves, 8% elves, 7% dwarves, 4% halflings, 4% changelings, 4% goblinoids, 3% orcs, 2% other) Exports: Weapons, armor, tools, processed ore, metalwork, manufactured goods, heavy industry Languages: Common, Gnome, Elven, Dwarven, Halfling, Orc, Goblin, Sahuagin Breland Breland, one of the original Five Nations founded by the human settlers of Khorvaire, mixes a proud agricultural tradition with a more urban and industrial outlook, especially in its massive cities. As with the other Five Nations, Breland’s borders have fluctuated over time. It was named for King Galifar I’s daughter, Brey, in the year 32 YK. During the reign of Galifar’s last king, Wroann ir’Wynarn governed the nation. King Jarot’s youngest daughter, Wroann was the exact opposite of her twin brother, Wrogar of Aundair. She was thin and agile, serious, and a lover of the fi ner things in life. She also cherished freedom above all things, and promised to make Breland a place where people would be judged by word and deed instead of social class. When Jarot died, Wroann broke with her twin regarding the line of succession. Instead of supporting Mishann of Cyre’s claim to the throne, Wroann gathered her vassals and declared her own intention to rule the kingdom. Ironically, the freedom-loving nation of Breland was one of the key instigators of the Last War, for her leader wanted to spread her ideas of liberty and increased democracy to all by force and sword. Prior to the Last War, the nation of Breland covered all the land it holds today, as well as what is now Zilargo, Droaam, and the Shadow Marches. Currently, the kingdom consists of the land between the Graywall Mountains and the Howling Peaks, reaching as far north as the Black- caps and Lake Galifar, and as far south as the southern coast of the continent. The current ruler of Breland, King Boranel ir’Wynarn, traces his lineage to Wroann. Boranel has ruled Breland since 961 YK and proudly signed the Treaty of Thronehold to help end the Last War. In his time, Boranel has led his army into battle for six major engagements with enemy forces, participated in two quests to Xen’drik, and personally fought the Droaam champion to end a particularly long and bloody period of conflict between the two nations. Today, Breland stands as one of the most powerful nations of Khorvaire. With a large population and a robust industrial center, Breland could have continued fighting the Last War for many years. Indeed, some believe it could eventually have won the war. King Boranel, however, grew tired of constant battle. He longed for the peace of a united Galifar, a peace unknown in his lifetime. When an opportunity presented itself to forge a new peace, Boranel put his enthusiasm and powerful force of presence behind the effort. He has negotiated a separate treaty with Zilargo, making the gnomish nation his staunchest ally in the postwar environment. He has a grudging respect for King Kaius of Karrnath, but that respect is tempered by a feeling of uneasiness he gets whenever he’s in the man’s presence. As much as he loves and respects the Aundairian people, Boranel doesn’t trust the flowery words that spill from the ambitious Queen Aurala’s pretty mouth. Tension also exists between Breland and Thrane; the theocracy to the north may bend its knee to a lawful good god, but it has a reputation for aggressively spreading its beliefs by sword and spell. Breland continues to engage in skirmishes with the warbands of Droaam. The monster clans regularly test the borders and make raids into western Breland, and Breland intelligence believes that a sizable force infests the Graywall Mountains. In the south, the Brelish navy works to keep the sea lanes safe from pirates. Though the navy suspects that the pirates have ties to the Lhazaar princes, no definitive proof has been uncovered—at least not since the Thronehold Accords went into effect. Industries Breland’s agricultural output ranks it among the top cropproducing nations. It doesn’t export many of its crops, however; much of what it produces goes to feed its growing population. The northern half of the country consists of rich farmland, while the southern climate is perfect for cultivating a diverse selection of tropical crops. The rest of Khorvaire knows Breland for its manufactured goods and heavy industry. The smelts and forges of Sharn, for example, produce relatively inexpensive weapons and armor. While these aren’t as well made and ornate as those turned out by the Mror Holds or Karrnath, they work just fine and cost significantly less. Sharn also turns ore and other raw materials into processed goods; House Cannith and the shipwrights of Zilargo purchase much of Sharn’s output for use in the construction of ships and vehicles. Other industrial centers can be found in Wroat, Galethspyre, and Starilaskur. All of The Dragonmarked Houses maintain emporiums and outposts throughout Breland, and all of them have extensive operations in Sharn, the City of Towers. House Medani, House Phiarlan, and one branch of House Cannith all maintain headquarters in Breland; House Vadalis has an important enclave here as well.